Problem-Solving Card Text
Problem-Solving Card Text (often abbreviated PSCT) was an update to card text, introduced to Booster Packs with the release of Generation Force,[1] and Starter Decks with the release of Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz, with the intent to simplify card effects to the point that most situations could be resolved simply by applying logic.[2] It was announced by Kevin Tewart through a series of blog posts to Konami's Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's TCG Strategy Site.[2] Legendary Collection 2 Mega-Pack was in part created to reprint many old cards with the new text style (including the "HERO" monsters). Credit to Yugioh Wikia for the original information. Keep in mind this guide periodically changes with every new set. Also know that this applies for TCG wording; OCG wording is somewhat different. This includes the numbering system present in OCG writings. There is a hybrid style of PSCT that incorporates TCG/OCG wording, found here. Changes ZEXAL era Wording *"(Damage calculation is applied normally)" → removed *"(without damage calculation)" → removed *"(except during the Damage Step)" → added (introduced in Order of Chaos) *"and if you do" → added (introduced in Galactic Overlord) *"Battle Damage" → "battle damage" (introduced in Abyss Rising) *"remove from play" → "banish"[4] *"removed from the field" → "leaves the field"[4] *"possession" → added (introduced in Return of the Duelist) *"pick up" (reveal cards from top of Deck) → "excavate" (introduced in Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants - Round 2)[5][6] *"return _ to the top of _ Deck" → "place _ on the top of _ Deck" (introduced in Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants - Round 2) *"(min. _)" → added *"(this is a Quick Effect)" → added *"during battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster _, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent" → "if this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent"[4] *"select" → "target"[4] *"selected as an attack target" → "targeted for an attack"[4] *"attack once again"/"attack twice" → ""make a second attack" *"Effect Monster's effect" → "monster effect" *"still treated as a Trap Card" → "also still a Trap Card" *"Cannot be _ Summoned unless" → added *"Flip Effects are not activated at this time." → "(Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)" → "(Flip Effects are not activated.)" (changed in Battle Pack: Epic Dawn) *"This card's name is treated as _ while _" → "While this card is _, its name is treated as _" → "This card's name becomes _ while _" (changed in Legendary Collection 2 Mega-Pack) *"(This card is always treated as a/an _ card.)" → added (introduced in Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants) *"This card's name is treated as _." → "(This card's name is always treated as _.)" (introduced in Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack) *"This card's name is also treated as _." → "(This card is also always treated as _.)" (introduced in Dragons of Legend) *"This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set." → "Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set." → "Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set." (introduced in Generation Force, then changed in Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World)[7] *"This card can only be _" → "Must first be _"[7] *"This card cannot be Special Summoned except _" → "Must be _ and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways."[7] *"This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, _" → "You can Ritual Summon this card with _" (introduced in Hidden Arsenal 5: Steelswarm Invasion) *"You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card." → "You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card." (introduced in "Fortress Warrior" and "Spell Striker" released in Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants) *"(If it's a tie, you get to choose.)" → "(your choice, if tied)" (introduced in Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World) *"Send, from _ to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck" → "Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from _ as Fusion Materials." (introduced in Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack)[5] *"(This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)" → removed (introduced in Cyber Dragon Revolution Structure Deck)[5] Names *"Hero" → "HERO"[4] Action structure *Activation conditions (anything that limits when or how often you can activate a card/effect) are now denoted with a colon " :' ".[8] *Activation functions (anything that happens when you activate a card/effect, includes things like ''costs and targeting) are now denoted with a '''semicolon " ;''' ".[8] *Effects that starts a Chain always have a colon or semicolon. The activation of a Spell and Trap Card always starts a Chain.[8] ** Built-In Special Summons (other than Synchro or Xyz) are now denoted by '''parentheses " () " stating the location from which the monster can be Special Summoned.[7] *The conjunctives "and", "and if you do", "also", and "then" have specific meanings. :*In "Do A, then do B", B happens after A. These things happen in sequence, not simultaneously. A is required for B, but NOT vice-versa. If A does not happen, then stop. If B cannot happen, you still do A.[9] :*In "Do A and B", both A and B happen simultaneously. BOTH A and B are required. If you cannot do both, then you do nothing.[9] :*In "Do A, and if you do, do B", both A and B happen simultaneously. A is required for B, but NOT vice-versa. If A does not happen, then stop. If B cannot happen, you still do A.[9] :*In "Do A, also do B", both A and B happen simultaneously. Neither is required for the other to occur.[9] *The terms "that target" or "those targets" and "it" or "they" have specific meanings in the resolution of the effect. :*"That target" and "those targets" indicate that the targets must still meet the target requirements at resolution. ::*"Both targets"/"Both those targets" and "all three targets" indicate that all targets must still meet the target requirements at resolution for any of them to be affected. ::* "It" and "they" indicate that the targets do not need to meet the target requirements at resolution, only when targeted.[10] ::* Conditions other than target requirements that have to be met during both activation and resolution are specifically noted in a separate sentence after the effect sentence (e.g. "Zombie Master", "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja"). * The phrase "in the Graveyard" indicates that the properties of the card must be checked in the Graveyard (e.g. "Armory Arm"). As such, if the card is not in the Graveyard at that time, there is no longer a reference point and the effect disappears. *Any effect that has "During either player's turn:" (or similar text) is a Quick Effect. Some monsters may indicate in their card text that the effect is a Quick Effect (e.g. "Swift Scarecrow"). *Cards that can be activated in response to the activation of either a card or a card effect include "when a card or effect is activated" in their timing (e.g. "Stardust Dragon"). *Cards and effects that state "you can only activate this card/effect once per turn/Duel" can be activated again in the same turn/Duel if the activation is negated. Cards and effects that state "you can only use this card/effect once per turn/Duel" cannot be activated again in the same turn/Duel, even if negated.[11] *Effects that prevent monsters from being attacked but cannot prevent the opponent from attacking directly specifically note this (e.g. "The Legendary Fisherman"). However, not all cards that prevent monsters from being attacked allow the opponent to attack directly (e.g. "Command Knight"). *Effects that prevent Summoning but still allow Setting note this (e.g. "Stray Lambs"). *Flip Effect Monsters which have effects other than a Flip Effect have a line break between the end of the Flip Effect and the start of the other effect(s) (e.g. "Night Assailant"). *There is now a line break before bullet points (e.g. "Wind-Up Shark"). *Cards and effects that inherently Summon a monster now note that the monster is Summoned immediately after the card or effect resolves to make it clear that these Summons can be negated if performed as Chain Link 1 (e.g. "Ultimate Offering", "Advanced Heraldry Art") VRAINS Category:Gameplay